Rotwood Files, Redone
by Doctor Skittles
Summary: What if Brock pored the vial onto Jake? JXR
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I haven't got a story up in a while guys! So here's a new story!Very short. The Hunted never happened, so Rose doesn't know that Jake is a dragon!**

**I do not in any way own ADJL in any way, shape, or form. :P**

Nobody's POV-

Jake's day started out okay, in till Rotwood decided to make the announcement about his speech. Rotwood pointed out that Jake was the exact thing he didn't want at his speech, making Jake very mad. Mad enough to mess up Rotwood's speech. Changing a line in the speech was easy, finding the funnest thing to make Rotwood say was not. But, as soon as Rotwood said "Monkey faced children" the whole crowd went wild. In anger, that is. Rotwood got fired, but the new, more fun principle was way more intense on finding a real dragon. He had even made a vial of... something... in order to make the dragon revel his true form unwillingly. He knew it was either Jake Long, Trixie Carter, or Arthur P. Spudinski. And Principle Brock was going to stop a nothing to revel which was the dragon.

Jake's POV-

As we sneaked into Brock's office, I smelled onion. "Really Spud?" Spud, who was eating a onion, looked confused and said "Watch things" and opened his mouth, letting all of the fumes out. As we got to the office, Trixie opened the hatch to grant us access into the office. "Okay, so where is it?" she asked, which was a good question in my head. **(A/N ima going to go ahead and skip the fight.) **Then Spud opened a book, which had the vial in it. "OK, lets go guys" I whisper, and we started heading for the door, in till a cage formed around us. Looking around, we finaly found Brock, looking quite pleased with himself. "Jake, you can still get out now if only you tell me which one of you is the dragon." Keeping me mouth shut, I backed up a bit, only to hit cold, hard metal. "Are you sure he is the one?" Brock asked someone I couldn't see yet. "Very" Rotwood said as he stepped out of the shadows. I almost gasped, but keeped my mouth shut so I wouldn't revel anything. As he rolled us onto the stage, Brock patted my back. I had no clue he had put something onto my jacket. Once Brock left, I,Trixie and Spud started talking. "Oh well Jakeie, Im sorry that they will know that your the D word." Trixie started to try and confurt me. "Yah, its sad that everyone will know that your a drago-" Spud started, only to get shushed by Trixie. Brock started moveing up to is, with the vial at hand. "Everyone, I am here to show you something. A real live dragon!" He said. "Jake, please move into this bigger cage." He whispered to me. With my head down, I did as he said, given that I had no choice. Standing in the middle of the new, much larger cage, I got ready for the liquid to be pored onto me, and for me to be changed into my dragon form. As Brock poored the liquid, I thought of what everyone might think of me. Rose would want to kill me. The student body would think of me as a freak, or be scared of me. My family would hate me for giving out the secret, and my dad might be scared of his own wife and kids. The whole world would be looking for me, to do experiments. My life would never be the same. As the potion fell onto me, I felt the flames cover my shaping body. I got taller, stronger, grew my tail and wings, and became my dragon form. I didn't lift my head, not wanting to see everyone's faces. I only melted back into human form, and started to cry. I heard the cage open, and felt Trixie's and Spud's arms around me. I pushed them away, Dragoned Up, and flew out a window, breaking it in the process. Landed on the roof of the school, I turned human again, and started to cry again. Everyone knew. I would never go back into that school again, and I would never look at Rose again. I would never look at anyone again.

Nobody's POV-

Back in the school, Brock stood there, looking very pleased with himself. Almost everyone was in shock, but Rose snapped out of it and walked onto the stage. She slapped Brock so hard, his face stared to swell, and yelled at him for ruining Jake's life. She wasn't mad, she was just sad that he never told her. Everyone else started to yell at him, and everyone was very mad that he did something this mean to a kid. Rose ran out to the front of the school, trying to find Jake. When she found him, she used the stairs in the back of the school to get up to the roof. Blocking the exit, she walked up to Jake.

Siting next to him, he started to move away. She stopped him, and did something even she couldn'n explain. She kissed him. He looked at her, stunned, and started to ask "Why-?"n and Rose stopped him, saying "Because... maybe not all dragons are bad." then she smiled, and kissed him again.

**Okay, sorry, but thats all for now! Got to go to sleep, you know!**


	2. Dont worry!

**Okay, guys, ima going to add so much more to this. OH SO VERY MUCH MORE! So dont tell me that it was short! It was ment to be short, so I could LURRRRR you people in! Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
